rise_of_the_dead_rbxfandomcom-20200214-history
Zricera
Description "I think I should better get some help for this." Zricera appears as a massive, red quadrupedal lizard-like monster with extremely thick, sprawled legs. Zricera's head is that of a blackened ceratopsid skull. Strangely, Zricera does not appear to be a zombie of any kind. It's possible that it is an unrelated BioX experiment that just happened to escape. Zricera's drop depends on the day of the week as noted below in Loot Pool. Location Zricera is located at the park between The Warehouse and Sundays, as well as across the street from Bloxmart. Behaviour Zricera has a surprisingly simple attack pattern for an endgame boss. Zricera's passive causes it to leave red, harmful circles ("lava puddles") wherever her feet impact the ground. These last a short while before disappearing. If the player is too far away, Zricera does a massive leap towards them. While the leap is very fast and can span any distance, it is dodge-able if the player runs perpendicular to the leap or if Zricera overshoots. If the player is within attack distance, Zricera attacks the player, flinging them across the entire arena. This is dangerous, as Zricera can leap to the player and fling them again if the player does not recover fast enough to dodge it. Zricera's legs can be shot out. The front legs have 15,000 health per leg and the back legs have 5,000 health per leg. After a leg is shot out, a leg will turn black. Shooting out the back legs prevents Zricera from jumping. Once you take out a front leg, it no longer "spills" lava. Loot pool Note that the day of the loot drop is based on Coordinated Universal Time (UTC) and that the reward may not necessarily correlate to the day in your time zone. Monday: Heavy weapon damage increase mod Tuesday: Pistol Magazine Mod Wednesday: Dual P250 blueprint Thursday: Sniper Piercing Bullets Friday: Dual P250 blueprint Saturday: Machete Sunday: Machete Tips Prioritize the back legs so it can't leap. The easiest way to do so is to have a teammate luring it to give you a clear shot of the back legs, but if you are trying to solo, crouching while being in front of it lets you aim at the back legs. However, if you can't get the back legs, just don't be too far from it so it doesn't leap. Another option is to shoot down its front legs so it can't create any more lava puddles. This does require the player to jump, slide and evade very well. It is strongly recommended to shoot down all of the legs if you have enough damage. This will make the next shots a lot easier. Eating beans and using medkits is essential to survival. Trivia * Zricera is currently the first Extreme boss. * Zricera is one of two bosses so far with a regularly changing reward. * Zricera is the second boss with the second most health in the game, the other one being Vexeron * Zricera is one of two bosses that does not take part in any mission from an NPC ( can be added to a mission in the future) and gives 1200-1600 money for each time you kill it * When Zricera has both of its back legs taken down, it can no longer jump. * When Zricera has both of its front legs taken down, it will no longer make lava puddles. Category:Enemies Category:NPCs Category:Zombies Category:Bosses